What I Should've Known
by lightningcurse4you
Summary: A semi-sentimental story of what Nico should've known when he was much younger. Basically, he was angry in the beginning, then reflects on it, and then realizes what he wants. i really cant say it in any other way than that w/out giving it all away. NxP


**All right, to my PJO fanfic fans, here's another one for Percy and Nico freaks. And, as requested, I wrote it from Nico's POV. Trust me, even though its not nearly as steamy as the first one, I'd say im happy with this one. It's only a one shot, and it does not pic up from the last one I wrote, so please, no judging. Sorry icf there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I typed this on my iPhone... :P  
><strong>

The beginning of any day at camp is hell, but I guess it's worse when you actually live here. In palace with hellhounds as your "guardians". My dad will never learn that no matter what he tells me to do, I will do the exact opposite. I mean seriously! Its been ten years since the Battle of the Olympians (which I totally helped win) and he still treats me like a child. I am completely capable of caring for myself and other human beings that can actually breathe. I'm twenty four fucking years old, and even though I am his ONLY son, it's not like I can become his actual heir considering HE is the Lord of the Underworld. I want to marry the person I love, but he will not accept them. Something about our age difference being far to grand for me to even think about it.  
>I was born around a century ago... But my father hid my sister Bianca and I in an enchanted casino when he knew that our uncle wanted us dead. We weren't released form our prison until ten years ago, at the most convenient possible moment. The Titan lord, Kronos wanted my sister and I to be freed so that in case of the death of Perceus Jackson or Thalia Grace were to happen, we'd be the only two demigod children of the Big Three.<br>Alone, Bianca and I didn't stand a chance, but then we met Percy.  
>He took us under his wing, along with Grover, and Thalia. They got us to camp, well at least they got me to camp. Bianca decided to become a huntress therefore becoming immortal and leaving me all alone. I don't mean to sound like an abandoned child, but she died at the end of that year. I hated Percy for the longest time afterward he had promised that nothing would happen to her, and I believed him with all my soul.<br>In death, Bianca chose to be reborn, eliminating any chances of me ever being able to see or talk to her ever again. It took me a year or two to even have the balls to face Percy after that. I always thought I'd kill him, I certainly had the means to do so. When I did though, I didn't feel hate or anything at all. I was blank, no certain emotion or registration of one at all. Thalia had taken a liking to hanging around with me whenever we could, and we became close friends...even for cousins, we were extremely close. As for Percy, I intended to stay away from him until I had a different read on him. I finally got to know him, and I began to look up to him, as a friend, an adversary, a man. He was what I really wanted to be, so I didn't give up until I was as great a fighter as he is. It took years, or what felt like them, to develop my speed, agility, moves, stamina, and skills. I have to say, after all of that, I've only ever come close to beating him once.  
>That was the day I realized many a number of things. I didn't just like him as a fellow fighter, or as a friend. I loved him. Sure, I'd messed with other boys like the Stoll twins and Michael Yew, but I never really felt anything for any of them, not once.<br>Percy however, was not gay. In fact, he was as far away from it as Hugh Hefner is.  
>One day, around seven years ago, Thalia had thought it would be a great idea if Percy and I dueled. Of course, neither one of us would back away from a fight, and to make it simple, we were out in both of our elements. We fought on the cliff overlooking Long Island Sound, as close to Zeus' Thumb as possible. I swear, by the amount of people (more like girls) that came to watch, you'd think Justin Bieber was here to give the camp a private concert (which he only did once, a favor to his mommy... Gods, that woman).<br>The battle lasted a good hour. From swivels to prevent getting my arms and legs hacked off, to jumps throws, and slide kicks from Percy, we were closely matched. Eventually, we tired, and began playing dirty. Thalia, watching from the crowd, decided to hurry things up... By shocking us both. Percy began to make a tidal wave, and I summoned an army to attack him from behind. I shadow traveled to end up standing behind him, just as the water hit the spot I was just in. My army stood still as they awaited orders. I waited, waiting for Percy to realize I wasn't there. Soon enough, he turned, and by that time, I had my sword to his neck, my troops closed in, and that's when it all went to hell. He made the earth crumble beneath me in a small earthquake, my troops fell in, I lost balance, and fell to the ground. Percy came close enough to me that I was able to trip him. He landed on me, and I pulled a dagger to his neck.  
>Looking at him then, with his amazingly sea-green eyes, I lost focus for a bit. He saw that I had faltered, and he won. Well, not really, it was a tie, and we were tired as fuck. Even after our little duel I couldn't concentrate. 'Was it just me, or did he see the way I looked at him?' I had always hoped he hadn't, but he clearly had. I went straight back to the underworld that night. No need to further embarrass myself.<br>Another year passed by, and this was the biggest threat the camp and the gods had ever seen. The Titans were free, and they were headed straight for Mount Olympus. I couldn't believe it. Since my father hadn't mentioned a single thing, I didn't know until I got an Iris Message from Thalia. I found Percy in the underworld. He was standing by the River Styx looking down at it, pensive.  
>'He had better not do what I think he's doing!' I got close to him, when he saw me, he seemed to relax a bit. "Are you insane?" I asked him. He smiled at me, "Maybe. But if this works, we'll win for sure, Nico. I'm sure." His face went serious for several seconds. I grabbed his wrist as he got closer to the Styx, "Please, be careful, once you're in there, it will burn so much, you'll feel like you're dieing. No matter what, you have to stay focused on something. Anything that will keep you here, anchored to the human world. If you really truly believe that it'll keep you grounded, you'll survive." He gave me a hard look, and jumped in.<br>I didn't see him again for several hours, I had joined the battle, and had convince my father of doing the same. We had joined right on time. My father and I seized an entire army of the undead, reaching a number in thousands. Let's just say, the Titans did not see that one coming. It most definitely put us on the edge, and with Percy fighting Kronos, soon it would all be over. By the time we won, it had been only because everyone had put their differences behind, and fought for our friend and family. We were all to the point that we just didn't give a fuck anymore, we only wanted to keep the ones we loved alive for another few millennia.  
>At the end of the war, I went back to Camp Half-Blood. I swear, I felt disgusting, and tired, and wanted a nap, but I had unfinished business to attend to. And, as usual, it was interrupted. A red-headed girl was on the floor screaming in pain, green smoke all around her. When it finally stopped, it always pronounced officially that she was the new Oracle. And she knew Percy very well it seemed. I stood close enough to be able to see the freckles on her face, and her astonishing hazelgreen eyes. She was beautiful, and she clearly liked Kelp-Brain. I stood there stupidly for a minute or two, before I backed away, and went to my cabin.  
>I liked my room, it was dark, the only light coming from the hollowed in living space I had built. I plopped down on the couch, and went to sleep.<br>About four hours later, I heard a noise, and went to check it out. Someone or something was trying to make its way into my room. I hid, and waited. After a few seconds I saw a human sized figure stumbling quietly throughout my room. I snaked my way around the person, had my dagger in hand, and tackled the person to the ground, demanding answers. All I remember from there on was Percy. He had come to check in on me. He didn't know where I was and apparently he'd Ben knocking on my door for a while before he decided to come in. He was worried, and I sat with him on the couch while I listened. I was happy. He had come to look for me. He began rambling on and on of how he couldn't bare it if I hasn't made it out of the war. If it wasn't for Rachel mentioning that she had seen me, Percy wouldn't have found out for a very long time of my whereabouts. I felt faintly guilty, but I was still. For once, he was the one who was nervous, unsure of himself, and man, was it cute. I laid a hand on his shoulder, and forced him to face me. He has cried a little. I hasn't noticed, I suppose. When I began wiping the tears off of his face, he calmed even further. I stared at him. "Percy..." I began, he cut me off when his hand slid into mine. "Nico, I'm sorry. I know how you feel, and I never got the chance to ask you about it. Or tell you how I felt either." he looked up from my hand, straight into my near-black eyes. "I love you too." My breath hitched in my throat. After all that time, I had thought he wouldn't feel the same, and it was the opposite of that. Now, seven years later, I have the ring. And it's the seventh anniversary of the Battle of Olympus. Percy and I have grown, we live every moment together, or at least we try.  
>Over the course of the last few years, we had yet another battle to fight, and met new friends and allies. The Greek and Roman camps get along now, thanks to the fact that HeraJuno had kidnapped Percy, placed him in the Roman camp, and had kidnapped Jason Grace, Thalia's long-lost younger brother, in the Greek camp. Eventually, we brought the camps together, and won our next battle.  
>Nth camps had lost their loved ones, and we were all getting together to reminisce on the happier times. Everyone has been through so much, I want to end the night on a somewhat happy thought.<br>Later that night, after coming home from work, I found Percy getting his suit on. He was giving his annual speech, along with Jason, they were after all the ultimate heroes of the war. I ran into the shower, dried my hair, and changed into my own dark grey suit. I went back to the underworld for two seconds to get the ring, and found my father holding it. "Nico, is there really no changing your mind?" I shook my head at him,"And before you say a thing father, I want you to know that I love him, and I will in life and in death. He's the key to my happiness." My father nodded slowly,"Then, in that case, I give you my blessing. Be happy, my son." He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and walked away with all the elegance of a tired Lord. The war had its effects on everyone, and father was just recuperating from it, as were the rest of the gods.  
>I went back to the apartment. We walks into the streets of Manhattan, straight to the Empire State Building. Once at Olympus, we relaxed, seeing the faces of our friends smiling and laughing. I watched as Percy and Jason gave their annual speeches. We gave offerings to the fallen, and had a splendid time. I has to rack up the courage to do this now. But first, I called over my sister Hazel (she was born near the same time I was, but her father is technically Pluto.) I told her my plan, and she gleamed with so much excitement, that jewels began erupting from the ground, she hugged me, and said to "just do it". Which is exactly what I intended on doing. I walked straight to the front of the room, tapped the microphone, and coughed. "I'd like to say a few words. Firstly, a toast to our friends and family, most importantly, to love. Without it, we wouldn't be here." I pointed my champagne glass at Percy, who was watchinglistening with interest. "There comes at time when we all realize what we were meant to do. For us, it was predestined. No choice, so, naturally, we seize whatever it is we can control. Like love." Another glance at Percy. He was intent as ever. "For me, I was lucky to have gotten who I wanted. And I know what I want..." I took a deep shaky breath. "Percy, I love you." A loud round of whoops from the crowd (mainly children of Aphrodite.) "And dude, we've been through so much it's not even funny." everyone was staring and I saw my father in the background, smiling. "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of our mortal lives together." by this point, many of the girls began crying, Jason and Thalia were holding each other, obviously pleased with my choice in men. I walked over to Percy, go down on one knee, and took out the ring. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" The entire room went silent. Percy was quiet for what felt like an eternity. Finally, he reacted. He tried speaking, but he couldn't, all he could do, was kiss me. In that one kiss, I felt all the love we've ever had for each other, his lips fit perfectly on my own. I felt like crying out of joy. All I could do was enjoy the embrace of my one true love in front of everyone we love.  
>Th next few months slid by, and finally, our day was here. We had opted for complete black and white tie formal. It seemed both camps had taken the day off for the ceremony. All was calm, all was happy, all was perfect. A wedding between demigods was nowhere near as awesome as a normal wedding, I mean, come on, we get Mt. Olympus as our venue. If anyone could possibly top that, please, go take it up with Aphrodite or Athena; I'm sure they'd love to hear that. As nervous as I was, there was no way in hell I was going to back out now.<br>The wedding ceremony was quiet. But everyone was buzzing with happiness. It made Percy and I even happier to know that. We danced, laughed, got drunk. And had an overall good time at this party of ours. What we wouldn't give for that night to never end. Sadly, Apollo had to do his job, so he gave us a ride I his sun chariot, to our destination in Rio de Janeiro (a gift from Poseidon). We spent the next few weeks there, the entire time, completely full of each other. Our lives had taken a turn for the better, and we couldn't be happier. If I could've seen the way out lives would unfold in the end, I would've probably told Percy much sooner.

**I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are appreciated. :D**


End file.
